Game Day
by Quonsethut7
Summary: Top arranges for a day off and has a special gift for the team...


Game Day

The deployment of the team had been difficult. Every mission seemed to go at least a little sideways and while the team generally felt closer, there were a few things that still needed attention. Top and McG had come to a bit of an unspoken understanding of the weights of their roles, but Top didn't want to talk at length about it. He wanted to do something for the medic without creating a scene or suggesting he was playing favorites. He had enough trouble with that about Jaz.

Top finished his last form from the previous mission and checked over the supply list. After he submitted the electronic files to the DIA, he leaned back in his chair with his hands on his head. He closed his eyes for a minute as moments from this tour replayed in his mind. Just then, he had an idea. He sat up attentively typing on the keyboard. He clicked the mouse several times until he found just what he was looking for and completed the purchase.

The team was gathered around the table enjoying coffee after their breakfast. Top was outside on a secure call to the DIA. Around the table, everyone groaned inwardly, not quite ready to face whatever mission was staring them down. Preach rose to get the carafe of coffee and began refilling mugs. If they were about to head out, an extra cup was never a bad idea.

Jaz sighed, and McG scrubbed a hand over his face, already thinking through his medic kit to be sure it was stocked and ready. Preach began to think through the possibilities of where they might go and what equipment he might need. The only team member seemingly calm was Amir. "Guys, we don't know that there is a mission, maybe there was a problem with paperwork."

They all stopped and stared at him. "You think Patricia calls him on a secure line and he takes it outside for paperwork?" Jaz was incredulous. "Perhaps he was embarrassed by a mistake or there is some disciplinary action" retorted Amir.

Preach shook his head, needing to stop this before it escalated. "No, Top called her. I don't know if he got a secure communication requesting it or what, but he initiated the call."

McG's shoulders relaxed, and then tensed, "You don't think he's put in for a transfer, do you?" McG knew this deployment had been hard, and despite their closeness, the team had challenged Top several times.

At that, Preach laughed out loud, "Top would never transfer out. He might toss one of our sorry asses, but he isn't going anywhere."

In the way that Preach does, he had started the wheels turning in everyone's head. Each of them, Jaz, McG and Amir convinced that Top was working to transfer them out of the unit. The silence among them was heavy, the regret palpable. For a moment, everyone hoped Top might never come back inside.

Outside Top was still on with Patricia. "So, you're sure that you have no leads or hints or chatter, that might turn into anything today?" he questioned. "Adam, you know that things can move quickly here, and I can't guarantee that. I will tell you I hear you, I understand, and I will do everything I can to be sure we don't call today." Patricia continued "But Adam, you know if something comes up and I need YOUR team, I will call."

Top sighed quietly "Acknowledged." He inhaled, "Patricia, thank you." She offered a few more words and they ended the call. It was the best they were going to get, and he couldn't help but to be excited. He looked around the sunny day on base and noticed that the temperature was perfect. "It's going to be a great day." he smiled to himself as he entered the hut.

He walked over to his desk to set down the phone and get the necessary paperwork for the day. He was so wrapped up in his plans that it wasn't until he was halfway to the table that he noted the tension in the air.

"Guys, what's wrong?" he asked. "Where are we going now?! Are you having me transferred? Isn't there another DIA team that can do it?" the questions all smacked him in the face simultaneously. He glanced at the only one to not have asked anything. "Preach, have you been talking again?" he said with the look that only Top can give (half chastising, half amused). Preach just shrugged.

Top smiled and chuckled a little. The three at the table gawked at him and threw the same questions at him overlapping each other once again. Top held up his hand. "McG, there is no mission.", "Amir, there are other teams, but like I've told you, we follow orders." He turned most surprised by the remaining question, "Jaz, what?! Why the hell would you think I'd want the best sniper I've seen transferred out of my team?" That question stayed with him, he'd have to address that more later. Not now, now was the time to execute his plan.

Top tucked a bundle of papers under his arm as Preach handed him a cup of coffee. He took a long drink and swallowed, smiling. By now, the team realized that they were not going anywhere, but assumed that Top had some masochistic training planned. They'd almost rather have a mission, almost.

Top looked them over and could read each face like a book. It made him smile a little more. He set his cup on the table and reached into his back pocket. "All right let's get ready for today's exercise. You're all going to start out blindfolded."

Instantly the team bristled. This training was going to be extra painful. McG was wracking his brain for the last time they had trained for escaping captivity, it seemed too recent to do it again, but he wouldn't blame Top for making it more frequent given their recent missions. He braced for a long and ugly day.

Top, barely hiding his glee, blindfolded Amir first. "Okay buddy, let's get this on you." as he tied the blindfold around the man's head. Amir was employing every skill he had ever learned to remain calm.

He moved on to Preach. Preach glanced at his CO questioningly, not this time, Top's eyes told him. Peach conceded quickly, and Top secured a blindfold over his eyes.

McG looked at Top, "are we.." but Top stopped him with a raised hand. "I'll tell you what you need to know when you need to know it." McG sighed, "Shit, he's in full CO mode, we are definitely doing captivity training."

Top worked hard to school his features. He walked over to his sniper next. He had intentionally left her blindfold for last. He grabbed her glance before he started and silently pleaded with her to know that he would never want her to leave this team. She seemed to understand and relaxed a bit. He pulled the last blindfold from his pocket and reached around her head. He started to tighten the blindfold around her head. His finger grazed her cheek and she shivered. He froze just for a second and then continued so he wouldn't leave the guys hanging. As he tightened the blindfold at the back of her head, her hair slid lightly across his arm and sent a shiver through him.

He dropped the papers from under his arm and used the moment to collect his thoughts as he picked them up. "Ok guys let's head outside. I'll lead you with my voice." It wasn't necessary to do this, but Top is efficient, and there had been a few communication "issues" this deployment so he maximized his effort with this listening exercise. A few minutes later, the team was assembled near the horseshoe pit. There was a new set of boards. I chuckled to myself ( _Top, you are hilarious, you bought them Cornhole)_. There just beside the horseshoes was a band new Cornhole set. The red bean bags stacked on one board and the blue ones on the other. Top was standing there so pleased with himself.

"Ok, you can remove your blindfolds" he half-commanded. They each pulled their blindfolds and looked puzzled. "So, yes, McG you are right, there is a game called Cornhole. Yes, Amir, I'm sure we're still the tip of the spear."

He continued, "Look guys this has been a rough deployment and these missions have high stakes. I wanted to have a little fun and Joe, you seemed interested in this game, so let's have a tournament." The use of McG's first name grabbed his attention. The split-second glance shared between McG and Top answered all of McG's questions. He nodded almost imperceptibly – no further conversation necessary. He and Top had an understanding and extra support for the demands of their respective roles.

The idea of a tournament had Jaz's competitive streak in overdrive out of the gate. "Top there are 5 of us and if we play doubles we can only use 4." Preach chuckled, "I'll referee, I'm used to it with my girls and I'd rather watch the mayhem anyway."

Everyone seemed to be pleased with the decision. Jaz looked over the three men. She knew she had but one choice, Top had to be on her team. Looking across the field of play at him might make her think and today was for having fun. Jaz yelled "Top's with me!" Everyone looked at her for the sudden outburst. Amir responded, "That was a given." McG retorted, "Top what about you, who do you want as a teammate?"

Top was caught in this moment. Part of him wanted to team up with McG to make sure he understood the gesture. Part of him wanted to team up with Amir and solidify their relationship. The majority, though, won out. He chose to be on a team with Jaz. The two could nearly move as one unit and communicate without words (most of the time). Plus, they were the two with the best aim. Top is no less competitive than Jaz.

Top handed out scoring sheets and they went over the rules. A coin toss decided that McG went first. He and Top would throw from the left side and Jaz and Amir would throw from the right side. The tossing commenced. McG landed a bag right at the hole. Top's first bag sailed just over it and went straight in. After an errant toss on the second bag, McG and Top were tied after their first throws.

Amir threw first and his bag landed a good bit away from the hole. Jaz sank the first bag directly through the hole. Like Top, she had an errant throw on the third bag, leaving an opportunity for Amir. Amir knew he didn't have the best aim on the team, but he had realized that defense could improve an offense. So he aimed right for Jaz's errant bag and knocked it off the board. Please with himself he stepped aside for the sniper. Jaz narrowed her eyes, "Oh, that's how it's going to be, huh?" Briefly, everyone wondered if this had been a bad idea. Jaz lined up her toss and sank it straight into the hole. "I guess I will just have to sink every single one so you can't do that again." she breezily responded. Everyone laughed.

They continued to play through several rounds. Eventually, they switched up teams and Jaz and McG were playing against Preach and Amir. Top had gone inside for the rest of his plans. He came back out with a cooler and bags of food. He had already fired the grill and proceeded to place steaks on for each member of the team. When the food was nearly ready, the team assembled at the picnic table and set the table and food out just as you would expect from a family. McG opened the cooler and was surprised to see it full of beer. "Top, we usually don't have beer with lunch?"

Top smiled, "I know McG, but today is an exception. Unless you'd rather give it up and take a 3 mile ruck this afternoon." The CO's eyes twinkled in a way that told them all it wasn't a real option. McG quickly opened a beer and took a swig. "No, the beer is good" he chuckled back. They ate and genuinely enjoyed each other's company. It was the most relaxed I had seen them in forever. I took a moment to imagine us assembled together on leave, stateside, still living together and spending lazy days like this together all week. What a nice daydream it was for me.

After lunch, they quickly cleaned up and resumed the tournament. Around 15:00 they were just ready to crown the winners of the tournament when… _beep beep beep, beep beep beep._ Ten shoulders sagged immediately. Top set his jaw as he led the team inside to answer the call.

He angrily tapped in the unlock code on the keyboard and when Patricia's face appeared, offered a clipped "Deputy Director Campbell". His ire caught her a bit off guard, a feat to manage on HER. She recovered quickly and realized he didn't know this was in fact a social call. She smiled warmly, "It looks like we need to offer some congratulations." The team stood staring blankly.

"By Noah's score, Jaz and Adam were the winners of the Cornhole Tournament." Still frozen, the team couldn't quite reconcile the words. "What?" Top responded. Hannah offered explanation, "We were training a new drone operator today…" Top caught on, "and they happen to be stationed over Incirlik, and you HAPPENED to be able to watch our tournament." The team relaxed a bit. They felt a little invaded. It was one thing to wear cams and comms in the field so the DIA could have their backs, but at home here, it seemed a little too much. Jaz was the first one to understand, "Since you guys couldn't be here, you thought you'd help us keep score, after all, you're the best data team around."

Everyone relaxed at that realization and chuckled. Top caught Patricia's eyes and offered a silent question of why she hadn't told him. Her eyes carefully reminded him, that she didn't have to. He conceded to her but asked, "I assume the drone is off task now? You probably have better things to do." With that Patricia understood that Top was "asking for the room".

"Yes, the drone operator has completed training for today. We are glad you had a good day, rest up, we never know when the next call comes. " she smiled at them all.

"Copy that, Command." Top replied as he cut the call. He turned to be sure the team was in the same mood as before the call. McG broke the silence "They were jealous of our cornhole tournament." With that they all laughed.

Amir offered to start dinner and Top went to move the items around outside for the evening. They ate dinner inside before retiring to the fire pit. Before long, Amir and Preach were tossing horseshoes. McG and Jaz were sitting around the fire. Top brought a few items inside and stepped into his room. He was still wearing a green long-sleeved shirt but added a sweatshirt over it. _Top, you know it isn't that chilly out, what are you doing? Are you getting sick?_

About an hour and a half later I realized what he had been doing. Top and Jaz were the only ones still outside. Preach had gone to call his family and Amir and McG were still trying to best each other, now at pool. Jaz pretended that she wasn't cold. She wanted, no needed, to talk to Top, to be sure he wasn't trying to oust her from the team. Top sensing her chill, removed the sweatshirt and stood to hand it to Jaz. "Here, you obviously have something on your mind, but I can't let you freeze to death before you get it out." His smile was warm and friendly. She reached up and took the offered shirt, "Thanks" she mumbled. Top noted the quiet in her voice and moved his chair closer before once again taking his seat.

"Talk to me" he said. She looked up at him with thoughts from the helicopter with those feelings, his odd behavior around her…" Are you sure?" is all she gave him.

"Sure?" he looked at her. "Sure about what, Jaz?" She looked at the fire, then at the ground. Her hands tucked into the ends of the too long sleeves of his shirt. She looked the least like Jaz I had ever seen. Finally, she inhaled and looked up, "Sure that you don't want me off the team? Like I told you, you're the only CO that's"

Top cut her off, "Jaz, where would you get an idea like that? You are one of the most important members of this team" his voice dropped to an almost imperceptible level "and to me".

She looked at him. She knew that he was speaking as a friend and in that moment she realized that regardless of whatever happened at that helicopter, first and foremost, Adam had become her best friend. She thought he ought to know. "You know you're my best friend, right?"

The admission took him by surprise. He wasn't sure anyone would ever earn that title again after they had lost Vallins. He considered what she had said and couldn't figure out how to explain without breaking rules, so he offered her the simple answer, "you too." "Jaz, I never want to be on a team without you again." They looked at each other and without words decided that was enough for tonight.

The fire was dying down. "Should I add another log, or should we head inside?" Top asked. "I'd like to stay out, but I'm a little tired and we never know what tomorrow has. Especially since we don't know what they held out for us today" was her answer.

"Yeah" he sighed and smiled simultaneously. He poured a little water over the fire and they stood and walked in together. They stopped just outside the door. "Jaz, you sure you're okay? I still don't know if I understand why you though I would transfer you." "Yes, Top. I'm fine" she muttered.

"Adam" he responded. "What?" her head jerked up as their eyes met. "If we're going to give each other the best friend title officially, you should use my name" the smile he offered reached his eyes with a twinkle. "I don't want a friendship on unequal footing."

"Yes Adam, I'm fine" she returned the smile, ignoring the feelings about using his first name. They stood for a moment when she decided to take what she needed. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

If he was surprised by the hug, Top didn't show it. He responded immediately wrapping his arms around her. They stood there for a few minutes before breaking apart. He whispered in her ear "Best friends can hug when they need it, they can talk when they need it and I mean it, we're best friends." She smiled as they separated, "Ditto".

They walked back inside and found McG in the recliner. Jaz squeezed Top's shoulder and headed off to her room.

Top walked over to McG, "Joe, you need anything?".

"Yes." Top was surprised by the answer. "What do you need, Joe?"

"Adam," he started, "thank you. You're a good CO, but you're a good friend. Today was just what we all needed and…thanks for getting us the Cornhole game." Top smiled, "You're welcome, Joe. I do understand, you know."

McG sighed, "I know, thanks again." He stood and walked to his room.

Top stretched up and pondered the changing relationships between him and the team. On the one hand, he was thrilled to be getting closer to these people for whom he deeply cared. Somewhere deep inside, he wondered if it was a mistake. He shook that off and settled back into the comfort of deepened connections. He went to bed and fell asleep faster than usual.

This was a good day. They deserve all the days to be like this. But alas, they will be at it again soon. We are all lucky that they chose these jobs and stay in them. Rest well team, I have the watch for tonight. We will see what tomorrow brings.


End file.
